This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. : Interplay between the dopamine receptors and glutamate system underlies working memory and is implicated in the etiology of schizophrenia and other psychiatric disorders. The aim of this project is to identify and characterize novel proteins that interact with both dopamine and NMDA type glutamate receptors, and mediate DA-NMDA receptor interaction.